Purr-fectly Perfect
by R.L.N
Summary: Wufei finds himself mysteriously transformed into a kitten and in the care of Treize and Zechs. Every 7 days he's returned to a human for 12 hours, but is it enough time to figure out how to stay human? (13x6, 1x2, 3x4, eventual 13x6x5)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Purr-fectly Perfect

Author: R.L.N.

Keywords: Romance, A/U

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Wufei finds himself mysteriously transformed into a kitten and in the care of Treize and Zechs. Every 7 days he's returned to a human for 12 hours, but is it enough time to figure out how to stay human?

Rating: T (Language)

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by their original creators. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

**13x6x5**

It was raining, Wufei Chang could smell it. His eyes were closed, but he heard the patter of rain and squeaking shoes and could smell rain and of a musky cologne. It was a pleasant scent, and Wufei forced his eyes open to look at who it was.

He blinked at the speckles of light over him. He was in a box? Surely that couldn't be right, and Wufei stood up to look around.

Or at least, he tried to.

His body didn't seem to cooperate with his brain, and Wufei suddenly realized something was very wrong. He was jostled around, but heard keys unlocking a door and the door was open and shut.

"Is that what I think it is?" a male voice suddenly was heard, and Wufei's ears twitched. His hearing was improved, and that voice sounded angry.

"I didn't pick him," a second annoyed voice said, and Wufei was set down with some force. "Believe me, I wouldn't pick this one. Some kid handed him to me, said he was disabled and ran off."

Wufei blinked. _DISABLED_!? He was by no means whatsoever _DISABLED_. He looked up as the box he was in was properly opened, and nearly had a heart attack at the giant man above him. He was grabbed around his middle and held up in the bright lamplight, and Wufei stared at himself in the mirror right next to him.

Long slender tail…four furry legs…two pointy ears…Wufei let out a wail of panic and terror, but it only sounded like a pitiful meow out of his mouth.

"He sounds scared," a man observed, and Wufei looked away from the mirror to see a man walking closer to him. He struggled to flee, and felt some satisfaction at claws poking out into the hands of his captor. He was dropped to the ground, and as soon as he hit the floor he took off running.

…Or more like stumbling and sliding. Wufei let out hisses and growls as his body refused to work properly.

"…I see what you mean by disabled…"

Both men were laughing at him, and Wufei turned to look up at them and hissed. He managed to scramble underneath the couch and hid.

[Think Wufei!] Wufei said to himself. [The last thing you remember was what?]

"He's not coming out," the blond man said, peering under the couch at Wufei. Wufei gave him the stink eye and purposefully turned his backside to the man's face. "That little shit…"

"Now Zechs…leave him alone, he's scared."

"Bullshit Treize, he's giving me attitude. And after I saved him too!"

Wufei scowled. [I can't think when they're pestering me!] He let out a wail of despair, and heard his own meowing sounding like a siren. He kept going, frustrated and confused at his sudden turn of events.

"Can't you shut him up? He sounds like he's dying!"

"Treize, I have no idea what to do with pets! Give him a treat or something!"

Wufei stopped his pitiful crying at the smell of something…fishy. He sniffed and turned around, watching a hand stick a little brown fish-shaped treat under the couch. He practically dragged his body forward, sniffing the little brown fishy with interest. His mind may have been human, but his body certainly agreed with the treat. He ate it with gusto, realizing the little kitten body he was in was famished.

[I need food and water,] Wufei thought, and he dragged out from under the couch. His legs weren't working, but he concentrated hard and managed to stand up on all four without wobbling.

"He's so little," Zechs said, and reached down to pick him up. Wufei hissed and batted at the hand, toppling over in the process. He growled as Zechs reached out again. He was going to walk, no matter what!

"Let him do it himself," Treize said, laughing. "It seems our little kitten has the pride of a lion."

[Damn right I do!] Wufei thought, and managed to get his legs moving in what he hoped looked like walking. It was going to take a lot of practice to figure out his kitten body. [I hope I have time…wait what am I thinking? I have to get human again!]

The can of cat food looked absolutely disgusting, but Wufei managed to walk over to it and sniffed it. It smelt like beef and pork, and Wufei thought it stunk. He'd rather starve than eat that garbage. At least the fish treat smelled good. He turned his nose up at the food, eyeing Zechs and Treize above him.

"He's being a snob," Zechs observed, and opened another can of food. He set the can of salmon flavor down, and watched the little black kitten begin to devour that one.

"He's just scared," Treize said, and looked at the black kitten with white hind legs. "His back half looks like pants," Treize thought out loud, and Zechs laughed.

"True. And look at the markings on his back, they look like wings."

"What should we name him?" Treize asked, and Zechs hummed.

"Well, the kid said his name is 'Wufei', but that's a weird name for a kitten."

Wufei looked up at the sound of his name. [What child are they talking about? I don't remember talking to any children before this.]

"Coal? Onyx? Blackie?" Treize suggested. Wufei rolled his eyes and finished the can of cat food. [How about…and it's a wild one…Wufei?] Wufei thought, sitting on his haunches and looking at the feet rather than faces of the two bickering men.

"Just leave it with Wufei," Zechs said, and Wufei looked up at the sound of his name. [I agree!] Wufei thought, looking back down at the shoes. The ties were looking tempting, and Wufei fought the urge to play with the shoelaces.

"But what's the point of having a pet if you can't name it yourself?" Treize argued. "Wufei is a nice name, but for a boy, not a cat."

Wufei looked up at the sound of his name again. [It's a nice name for anyone!]

"…Treize I think we have to leave it," Zechs said. "Watch…"

Wufei tuned out what the men were talking about, but looked up at his name. He tilted his head, puzzled, before he went back to staring at that silly shoelace. Every couple words were his name, and Wufei looked up every time, cursing his instinct to answer to his name.

"See? He responds to it every time," Zechs said, and Treize sighed in defeat.

"All right, he can keep his name."

Zechs reached down and scooped up Wufei, who was too tired to argue. His little kitten belly was full, and he started purring as the two men scratched his ears and pet him softly.

"See? He's calming down," Zechs said. "Let's make him a bed."

Wufei watched from the comfort of Zechs' hands as Treize made a little nest for him in the box he came out of. He snuggled down in the blanket after Zechs placed him inside, and stared at the wall of the box.

[I was eating lunch,] Wufei thought to himself as he stared into nothing. [I had chicken. And then I opened my fortune cookie and went to the bathroom. After that, I woke up in a box here. What's going on?]

A hand gently stroked the top of his head, and Wufei felt his eyes close. He wasn't scared, not with that hand being so soft and kind. He drifted off to sleep, secure that he wouldn't be hurt.

**13x6x5**

The next morning Treize was already awake and sipping coffee when Zechs stumbled sleepily into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Zechs greeted. "Where's the kitty?" he asked, pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"Still in his box," Treize answered, motioning to the box on the floor of the living room. "He's awake, but he's not coming out."

"Interesting," Zechs murmured, and walked over to the box.

Wufei looked up at Zechs before setting his head on his paws and continued to stare into space. Zechs pet his head, and Wufei just seemed to sigh. But…kittens don't sigh with unhappiness.

"Will he be all right alone?" Zechs asked, and if possible the kitten looked even more miserable. "I won't be home until mid afternoon."

"We can have Barton check up on him," Treize said. "I'll be back after lunch, so he won't be alone for more than a few hours. And cats are more independent than dogs."

Zechs and Treize finished getting ready for the day, but before they left they knocked on their duplex neighbor's door. A young man answered, and flashed them both a smile.

"Zechs, Treize," he greeted, and Treize bowed his head a little.

"Quatre, we got a new kitten last night, but he's disabled. Could you check on him in a few hours for us?" Treize asked.

"Of course," Quatre agreed. "Trowa or I will be sure to check on him."

"His name's Wufei, and don't feed him the beef cat food," Zechs added, and with another thank you the two men departed.

"Who was that?" Trowa asked, coming into the room drying his hair.

Quatre turned to him, closing the door. "Zechs and Treize need us to check on their new kitten," Quatre explained. "It's just weird…"

Trowa looked puzzled, but Quatre just shook his head.

"Never mind, I must be thinking too hard," Quatre said, smiling. "Let's go visit the little guy soon, I'd like to see him."

Trowa just nodded, but put Quatre's odd behavior in the back of his mind.

**13x6x5**

Wufei didn't get out of his box, for the simple reason he couldn't. The walls were too high, and try as he might, his little kitten legs couldn't make the jump over. After slamming into the box in an attempt to tip it to no avail, he sighed and curled into a ball.

[I wish someone was home,] Wufei thought miserably to himself.

As if answering his thoughts, he heard the lock turn and his ears pricked up. But the voices he heard weren't familiar at all.

"Be careful, Quatre, he might run out."

"It's ok Trowa, I don't see him anywhere."

Wufei crawled up the side of the box, sticking his nose out and trying to see over the edge.

"He's trapped!" a blond man exclaimed, and to his great relief Wufei was scooped up and held close. "I bet you're hungry by now, Wufei. Let's get some breakfast."

"Quatre, don't put him on the table," a brunet admonished, but Wufei just sprawled on the tabletop, his legs still not working. "I think something's wrong with his legs."

"Nonsense," Quatre replied, and Wufei looked at the can of salmon cat food across the table from him. "He's not disabled, he just needs practice. He was cooped up in the box."

[Exactly,] Wufei thought, and struggled to get to his feet. He wobbled and shook, but managed to make his way over to the can. He was almost there when suddenly Quatre pushed the can to the other side of the table. [What the hell?]

Wufei scowled as he chased around the can of cat food. [Quit moving it!] Wufei tried to yell, but all that came out of his mouth was an angry little meow.

"Stop pissing him off," Trowa said, but his face held mirth. "Let him eat."

"See?" Quatre said with satisfaction as Wufei started eating quickly, hoping to finish in case the can moved away from him again. "He's moving better already."

Wufei finished the food and rubbed his face with his paws. Quatre cooed at him, and Wufei was once again scooped up and cuddled. "He's so cute. I wish we could have a kitten."

"You know Sandrock would eat one," Trowa laughed quietly.

Wufei watched the world bounce by as Quatre carried him into the living room. But instead of sticking him back in his box, Wufei was deposited on the floor by the television.

"What are you doing?" Trowa asked, and Wufei tilted his head. [That's what I'm thinking.]

"I'm turning on the animal channel," Quatre explained. "So Wufei can watch how other cats move their legs. He waddles like he doesn't know how to use all four. Perfect! It's a Predator Cat marathon!"

[I don't WADDLE!] Wufei thought indignantly, but then paused as he watched the cats on the television screen move. [Well…compared to that I do.]

"Now he can watch and learn," Quatre explained, standing up. "I bet he's so little he never learned how to be a cat."

Wufei rolled his eyes, and continued watching the screen. [Something like that,] he mused.

"Don't rot your brain," Trowa lectured, and Wufei looked up at him, nodding his little head before turning back to the screen. "…"

"Is something wrong?" Quatre asked, turning to Trowa.

"…No," Trowa replied, and Wufei looked away from the screen to watch the two men leave. He heard the door lock, and stood up. He knew he had to practice walking as a cat, so he mimicked how the ones on the screen acted.

Soon Wufei was running and jumping like a normal cat. He grinned as he made it from the floor to the couch. With a determined attitude he set off for the windowsill, but splattered against the wall.

[Not even close,] Wufei said, rubbing his nose with his paw. [Ouch.]

His ears pricked up at the sound of the door unlocking, and he ran under the couch and hid as the door swung open. He peeked out and saw Treize enter with two full paper bags in his arms and he kicked the door shut.

Wufei crawled out from under the couch and bounded up to him, meowing a greeting. [I hope there's something for me in that bag!]

Treize stared at the little kitten jumping and running around his legs. "You're not the same Wufei I left this morning," Treize said, depositing the bags on the table in the kitchen.

Wufei bounded over to the television and looked up at it, calling Treize with a loud meow. He looked pointedly at the screen, and mimicked what the cats on the screen where doing.

"You're not an ordinary kitten," Treize mused, and went to put the groceries away.

[That's an understatement,] Wufei thought, and followed Treize. He sat on his haunches and watched the man putter around the kitchen. He yawned in boredom when suddenly Treize bumped the empty paper bag on the counter and it was knocked over and floated to the floor.

Wufei stared at the bag for half a second before pouncing on it. He scrambled inside, something about the sound driving him crazy. He tried to make his claws come out and scrape the bag. He rolled around and fought and scratched. After only a few minutes he was completely exhausted, and just flopped over on his side, still in the bag.

It was quiet for a few seconds, but Wufei felt the bag dump him on the ground. He rolled limply over as Treize picked up the bag and folded it, putting the shredded remains on the counter. He looked at Treize as the man scooped him into his hands, poking him with his thumb.

[I'm all worn out,] Wufei thought as Treize shook him gently. [I couldn't stop myself, what happened?]

"So, are you all worn out?" Treize asked, laughing. "You've got good instincts, but not much common sense."

Wufei scowled at Treize, but knew the man was right. He felt like taking a nap, after all, he had been running around the whole morning. He closed his eyes and unconsciously started purring, and felt his self be moved and cuddled as he drifted off to sleep.

**13x6x5**

It was a week later, and Wufei had gotten being able to move as a cat down pat. He tried to learn as much as he could about the men who cared for him, and found by listening to Quatre and Trowa next door that Treize was a professor at the University and Zechs taught sports on the campus as well.

It was nearing noon, and Wufei stretched on the couch. He was exhausted, and felt a nap was due before Treize would get home. He closed his eyes and yawned, scratching his shoulder as he snuggled down into the soft blanket on the couch.

…His surprisingly human shoulder.

Wufei snapped his eyes open and sat straight up. He looked at his hands, his legs, and sprang to his feet and looked in the mirror.

"I'm normal!" Wufei exclaimed out loud, and looked at his attire. He was dressed in the same clothes as the day this whole fiasco started. His white pants and black t-shirt with a wing design on the back.

Wufei unlocked the front door and shut it behind him, going down the porch steps and walking down the street. He had to figure out exactly where he was, and find the restaurant he had eaten at. He crossed the street, not recognizing the name, and glanced up at a car passing by. It was Treize, and Wufei felt guilty at just leaving like that. But he had to get answers. His pace quickened, hoping to put some distance between himself and Treize in case the older man tried to look for the kitten.

**13x6x5**

Treize noticed a young man he didn't recognize walking down the street, but didn't think anything of it. He parked and got out of his car, and fumbled his keys in the lock, before realizing the door was unlocked.

"Strange," Treize murmured. Maybe Quatre or Trowa forgot to lock the door? But that had never happened before.

"Wufei I'm home," Treize called out, not seeing the little kitten anywhere. That was even stranger… usually the little kitten was happy to see someone come home.

Treize searched all over, but couldn't find him anywhere. He knocked next door, and Trowa answered.

"Have you seen Wufei?" Treize asked. "I got home and the door was unlocked, and I can't find him anywhere."

"No," Trowa answered, and allowed Treize to enter. "Maybe Quatre has him?"

"I have who?" Quatre asked, coming into the room.

"I can't find Wufei," Treize explained, and Quatre's eyes got wide.

"Sandrock, did you eat him!?" Quatre cried out, running up to the Saint Bernard and kneeling in front of him. He pried the mouth open, and the dog obediently stayed still. "No? Well, where could he be?"

Sandrock got up and pawed at the back door to be let out. Quatre opened the back door and shut it after his dog. "Perhaps he got out?"

"But the door was unlocked," Treize said. "I'm positive it was locked when Zechs and I left this morning."

Quatre looked at Trowa. "We haven't been over today," Quatre said, and Trowa nodded. "He got more independent," Trowa added. "He didn't need us checking up on him anymore."

"I'm sure he'll come home soon," Quatre said, patting Treize's shoulder. "We'll keep an eye out for him too."

"Thank you," Treize said, and both of them could see the older man was saddened by the news. Treize left and went back into his own home, closing the door behind him.

"Wufei, where did you go?" Treize asked to no one.

**13x6x5**

Wufei walked around town for several hours, not recognizing any street names or buildings. He managed to obtain a map from convenience store, and looked it over before the owner yelled at him to buy it or leave. It didn't help him at all in those few minutes of looking, and he was forced to sit down on a bench to collect his thoughts.

[Nothing looks familiar,] Wufei thought, scuffing the ground with his shoe. [Maybe I should go back and ask Treize and Zechs for help. They won't have to know it's me, I'll just tell them I'm looking for the restaurant.]

Wufei got up and continued walking around. [I've got no money or ID,] he thought as he walked. [I'll have to go back eventually.] He entered a park and strolled aimlessly through the paths, watching some young men play basketball for a bit before resigning to his fate. He got up to start walking back to Treize and Zechs' place when the ball bounced by his feet.

"Sorry!" a young man called out. "Pass it here!"

Wufei bent down to retrieve the ball, but instead of throwing it to the waiting outstretched hands he calculated the distance and angle of the hoop and made the shot. The net swished as the ball went in, and Wufei gave a satisfied smirk.

"Hey! Want to play?" the guy asked, grinning. "Come on, it'll be fun. My name's Duo, what's yours?"

"Wufei," Wufei answered, and followed the young man onto the court.

"Cool, this is the gang," Duo introduced with one sweep of his arm. "Gang, this is Wufei."

Wufei rolled his eyes, but watched another young man stand from the sidelines.

"Heero, teams are even now!" Duo called out. "Let's play!"

Wufei was having fun playing basketball. He was by no means a pro at it, but he held his own and the sun was setting by the time the group split up.

"We're having dinner, want to join us?" Duo asked, and Wufei shook his head.

"…I don't have any cash on me," Wufei said lamely, and Duo scoffed.

"Neither do I, Heero's paying," Duo said, grabbing Wufei's arm and dragging him along.

**13x6x5**

Wufei found himself trapped in a booth at a burger bar, Duo next to him and Heero across the booth.

"So, Wufei, what do you do?" Duo asked conversationally, drinking a giant milkshake.

"I was going to go to the University," Wufei said, playing with the wrapper of his straw. "But things kind of…changed. I'm a little lost right now."

"Oh so you're a student," Duo said, nodding thoughtfully. "You're a pretty good athlete for being the studious type."

Wufei smirked a little. "I calculate speeds, angles, and distance," he explained. "Pool is another game I excel in."

Duo laughed, motioning to Heero. "He does the same thing. I just shoot and hope it goes in."

Heero joined in the conversation when it turned to academics. He was a scholar as well, but more into science than Wufei was. They talked well into the night, and Duo glanced at his watch as the diner emptied.

"Wow, it's almost midnight," Duo said, laughing as they got out of the booth. "It was nice meeting you Wufei, I hope things work out for you and you can go to the University. We could have classes together."

"What's your favorite one so far?" Wufei asked as they started to depart.

"I'm definitely enjoying Philosophy," Duo said, laughing. "It's not one I would pick for myself, but Treize Khushrenada is an excellent professor."

"…Treize?" Wufei repeated, and Heero and Duo looked at him.

"Do you know him?" Heero asked, and Wufei shook his head.

"The name sounded familiar," Wufei said, waving it off. Duo just nodded, grinning.

"He's a popular professor," Duo said. "See you around, Wufei."

Wufei nodded and turned to walk off. He really had nowhere else to go, so he started walking back to his new home. He heard some clock start chiming, and suddenly felt very tired. He stumbled into a side alley, leaning against the cool bricks. "What…?"

He yawned and stretched, and heard the clock chime twelve and opened his eyes. He could suddenly see every little detail, despite it being dark.

[I'm back to a cat!] Wufei thought, and sprang to his feet. He stumbled a bit, but got the hang of running again and ran as fast as he could down the street. [Noon to midnight I was human, but now I'm a cat again,] Wufei thought as he ran. [I'll have to remember that.]

He turned down what he hoped was the right street. It was harder to see signs so low to the ground. He recognized Treize's car and with a relieved sigh ran up to the door. He pawed at it, but no one answered. He jumped to the window, meowing, but the lights were all off.

[Where are they?] Wufei thought, running around the house. He jumped onto another windowsill, but there wasn't any movement at all inside. [Those bastards better not have forgotten about me!] Wufei thought indignantly, but lost his train of thought as he tripped over his feet and tumbled into the yard.

[Great,] Wufei muttered, looking up at the fence that separated the duplex's backyard. [Now how do I get out?]

He paused as his tail twitched, and he looked behind him to find a giant dog exiting the doghouse. Wufei hunched down and froze in place. The dog was so massive it must be the one that eats cats!

[Please don't eat me,] Wufei begged as he closed his eyes as the dog lumbered closer. [Please oh PLEASE don't eat me!]

Wufei gave a startled meow as the dog licked him, and felt his whole body go limp as the dog bit down on the back of his neck, gently lifting him up. He was carried to the doghouse and deposited on the floor, and backed up a bit as the dog entered behind him and curled up.

[Trapped in the doghouse,] Wufei thought. [At least it's warm.] He curled around the dog, deciding sleep was a better choice than trying to escape.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Previous disclaimer applies.

**13x6x5**

Treize woke up to a knocking on the door. He opened his eyes and untangled from Zechs, pulling on a shirt as he stumbled to the door. The knocking sounded urgent, and he ran a hand through his hair as he opened the door. "What?"

"It's Wufei!" Quatre exclaimed, and Treize noted he looked like he just woke up too. "Come on, you have to see it!" He moved into the room and nearly ran to the back door.

Zechs was coming out of the bedroom, blinking in the light as Quatre through open the shades and pointed. "Look!"

Treize and Zechs looked over Quatre's shoulder, and sure enough there was Wufei. He seemed to be running away from the dog in the fenced yard, but whenever he got cornered the dog would grab him and carry him back to the doghouse. Treize let out a chuckle as Wufei tried to escape again, only to have Sandrock give chase and capture him. "So that's where he was."

"I'm so sorry for making you worry, I didn't think to check the doghouse," Quatre said, and Zechs patted his shoulder.

"It's ok, at least he's safe," Zechs reassured, and Treize opened the back door and exited into the yard.

Wufei looked up and let out a loud meow, it sounded like a greeting. Treize opened the fence gate and watched the little kitten bolt through the opening and wrap around his legs. He let the gate close before Sandrock could follow, and Treize noted the dog sitting by the side of the fence staring at Wufei.

"I was so worried about you," Treize said, picking up the kitten. Wufei just nuzzled his hand and allowed Treize to carry him inside.

Quatre pet Wufei's head before leaving, and Treize deposited Wufei on the bed while he and Zechs got dressed and ready for the day.

"I wonder how he'll do at the University," Zechs thought aloud. "After being held hostage by a dog. I bet nothing could rattle him."

"I don't have tags for him yet," Treize argued, and Zechs shrugged. "He'll only stay in the office."

"What if he gets out?" Treize protested.

"He ran right to you when he saw you," Zechs argued back. "And this way we won't have to keep him cooped up at home."

Treize sighed. "If he gets lost, it's on your head."

**13x6x5**

Wufei peeked out from the carrier he was in and watched the world sway by. Treize set him down and opened the carrier, and Wufei cautiously stepped out.

He was in a classroom, and he jumped down to the floor to explore. Treize seemed nervous, but Wufei just looked up at him and tried to silently reassure the man he'd be ok.

[He's like an overprotective dad,] Wufei snorted to himself as he explored the classroom. He heard footsteps and quickly hid under the desk as people came into the room.

[I hope they don't step on me,] Wufei thought, and peered up at everyone. He recognized one student, and his ears perked up. [It's Duo!]

Wufei came out from his hiding spot and jumped onto the desk in front of his new friend. Duo just smiled at him and patted his head. "Hey there, kitty cat," he greeted.

"I'm socializing my new kitten," Treize said, laughing nervously. "He seems to be doing ok."

Wufei jumped down and sat on the floor next to Treize, listening to the lecture. He was impressed, and understood why Duo said it was his favorite class. He enjoyed the first class, but after the second one he was getting bored. He wandered throughout the room, and with a sneaky look at Treize he slipped out of the cracked door and ran down the hallway.

He found a window and jumped up to look out. The building was huge, and Wufei got dizzy looking down. He could see the gym from his viewpoint, and made a mental note of where it was before heading off and exploring again.

Wufei ran up and down stairs, back and forth through hallways, and in and out of rooms before he had the whole placed figured out. Unfortunately he forgot which room Treize was in, so he sat patiently by the stairs, hoping the man would walk by soon.

"It's a kitty!" girls nearly squealed, and Wufei's ears twitched. He turned his nose up at the girls cooing at him trying to make him come over to them.

"What a snobby kitty," someone laughed.

[I am NOT a snob, I'm just particular!] Wufei thought, scowling darkly. His ears twitched at a familiar voice, and he got up and immediately ran over to Treize, who knelt down and scooped him up.

"Good thing I didn't change your name," Treize said, laughing as Wufei obediently got into his carrier.

[Like I would answer to anything else,] Wufei thought, and curled up for a nap.

**13x6x5**

All that week, Treize took Wufei to the University campus and let him run loose. To Wufei's displeasure he also got him a collar, but at least his name was personalized onto the leather band, and didn't have anything dangling to distract him. And he only wore it when Treize and Zechs took him outside.

But he was learning more and more about his caretakers each day. Wufei refused to think of them as 'owners', but they were definitely 'caretakers'. And Wufei found he liked both of them.

He learned Treize got up first so he could read the paper without coffee spills, but always made sure there was plenty of fresh coffee for when Zechs got up.

He learned Zechs would bring home leftovers from lunch, and pretended to not like something so Treize could have it as a snack.

He learned that getting to the gym where Zechs taught at from the classroom Treize taught in was damn dangerous. Wufei only made the trek twice before giving up, there were too many distracted people walking around and nearly stepping on him.

He learned even though Duo liked the class, his grades weren't all that great. At least from the work Treize spent all Saturday correcting. Wufei liked to watch and read all the papers with Treize, although he didn't think the older man figured out he was actually reading.

He also learned that when together, his caretakers took advantage of time home _together_. Wufei hid underneath the kitchen table, his paws over his head as he tried to block the sounds coming from the bedroom.

It was Sunday, and Wufei hadn't seen either Treize or Zechs come out of the bedroom that entire morning. Everyday Wufei watched the clock at noon, but he stayed as a kitten all week. He sighed, giving a yawn and stretched as he heard the clock start chiming. He sat up and whacked his head on the edge of the table, and Wufei gave a startled yelp as he crawled out from under the table.

"I'm human!" Wufei said aloud, and froze as he heard voices.

"Did you hear something?" Zechs asked, his voice coming from the bedroom. "Sounded like a person."

Wufei panicked and dove for the back door, unlocking it and running from the house as fast as he could. He was exhausted by the time he stopped, several blocks away. Catching his breath, Wufei headed back into town, this time having a plan of where to look for the restaurant.

**13x6x5**

Treize glanced out the bedroom door, and his eyes widened as he saw the back door was open.

"Zechs, didn't you lock the back door?" he asked, closing it and locking it again.

"Of course," Zechs answered. "Why?"

"It was open," Treize replied. "Wufei must have gotten out."

"He unlocked and opened the door?" Zechs asked skeptically.

Treize shrugged. "How else did he get out? The door was shut and locked."

"Well, he certainly isn't a normal kitten, but that's way too bizarre," Zechs said, puzzled. "I wonder where he went, anyway."

"Maybe we'll see him in town," Treize laughed. "I have to meet with some students soon anyway."

Zechs nodded, but didn't let the mystery of how the cat got out leave his mind.

**13x6x5**

Wufei flipped through the phone book in the pay phone booth on the corner by the supermarket, looking for the name of the restaurant. He didn't find it, so with a sigh he left the pay phone booth and continued his exploration of the town.

The only part of town that was completely unexplored was on the other side of the University. And Wufei couldn't remember where the restaurant was using the University as a landmark. He was brought out of his musings from a shout of his name.

"Hey! Wufei!"

Wufei looked up and saw Duo running towards him, he waited and watched the young man brace his hands on his knees, panting for air.

"You're…one…hard guy…to find…" Duo panted, straightening up with a grin. "Did you ever get into the University?"

Wufei shook his head, noticing Heero approaching them. "No, I haven't."

"Weird," Duo said, scratching his head. "I swear I hear your name being called all the time, but I never saw you. I've been looking for you all week to ask."

"Ah, I've been busy," Wufei said, nodding a greeting to Heero as the other young man reached them. "What are you two up to?"

"Meeting with Khushrenada about extra credit," Duo said. "I flunked the last test and need something to boost my grade."

"It wasn't that bad," Wufei said absently, remembering the grade on Duo's papers. At the other two's raised eyebrows Wufei shrugged quickly, realizing his mistake. "I mean, it couldn't have been."

"It was," Duo said, laughing a little as they walked. "What about you? Got any plans?"

"No," Wufei said. "I heard there was a really good Chinese buffet somewhere, but I can't seem to find it anywhere in the phone book."

"There's one on the other side of town, a few blocks from the University," Heero said, and Wufei looked at him interested. "It just opened two weeks ago."

"That's a long walk, why don't you eat with us?" Duo suggested.

"I don't have any…" Wufei started, but Duo flung his arm over Wufei's shoulders.

"Me neither, Heero's paying."

**13x6x5**

Wufei sipped his soda, trying to not drink it quickly out of nervousness. Duo and Heero sat across from him in the wide booth, and Wufei had a strong feeling that the empty space beside him would soon be filled with someone he wasn't sure would react well meeting him.

"There he is…Coach Merquise is with him," Duo said, waving them over.

Wufei glanced over his shoulder, and sure enough both Treize and Zechs were approaching the booth.

"Hey Coach, hey Professor," Duo greeted, grinning.

"Mr. Maxwell," Treize greeted. He nodded to Heero, "Mr. Yuy, and Mr. …?" Treize trailed off, looking at Wufei.

"Chang," Wufei supplied, grasping the hand offered to him. "Duo's said nothing but good things about you, Professor."

Treize laughed, and Wufei scooted over to the edge of the booth and both men slid in. He gave Duo a subtle wink, and Duo's grin widened.

"All right Mr. Maxwell, let's discuss the topic of the paper, and your approach," Treize said smoothly, and Wufei sipped his soda as he listened. He already knew the lecture, the topic, and had read Duo's paper.

Treize lectured a little bit, and Duo just nodded and added his input. Wufei didn't really see what Duo was talking about, but then it kind of dawned on him. He didn't really know Duo too well. Maybe his outside activities influenced his paper.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Wufei interjected when there was a pause. "Duo…Do you have a hobby?"

"Yeah," Duo said, brow furrowing in confusion. "I'm a car mechanic. What's that got to do with anything?"

"You're thinking of things like they're supposed to fit and work together," Wufei said, running over Duo's paper in his mind. "But Philosophy isn't about things matching just right. You can't think 'why does a car run?' and 'why does someone think this way?' and get a similar answer. You can fix a car the same way over and over, and you will always get the same result. But if you take a thought, and think it over and over, eventually you're going to come up with a different idea."

"I didn't think of it that way," Duo said, scratching his head. "But you're right."

Wufei nodded, playing with the straw in his cup. "It's more than just having a thought, too. It's about describing how and why you thought of it in the first place. It can be like fixing a car. But once the car is fixed, why did you do those specific repairs as opposed to other ones? How did you get from that beginning point to the end point?"

"Well, I…" Duo trailed off, looking thoughtful. "Beginning to end, huh?"

"Your paper was about the journey to the end topic," Wufei continued. "Not just the beginning and ending. There wasn't any thought, just facts. And anyone can write facts down. But your ideas and thoughts are unique to yourself, and that's what makes the central journey to the end really different from anyone else's. At least…that's what it sounded like…" Wufei trailed off, looking out the window.

"…'Fei you're really smart, you sure you're not at the University?" Duo asked, laughing. "I bet you could even lecture Professor Khushrenada to the ground."

Wufei blushed slightly, turning and eyeing the man sitting next to him. "…It's just a topic I enjoy," Wufei muttered quietly. "It's nothing."

"On the contrary, I believe I have been solidly put in my place," Treize said, smiling. "Now let's move away from the lectures, and enjoy lunch."

Wufei smiled and ordered on the cheap side, remembering Heero was paying for him and that Duo tended to get a lot of extras. They socialized and ate in comfortable company, Wufei enjoying the company of his caretakers.

Treize paid the entire bill, and the five of them left the restaurant, mingling out front for a little bit.

"Need a ride home?" Duo asked, looking at Wufei.

"Ah…no, it's ok," Wufei said, shaking his head. "I'm staying…at a friend's…place. But I was going to go running in the park."

"Well if you're sure," Duo said, frowning a bit. Wufei just waved and took off at a light jog, uncomfortable about lying. But he couldn't say where he really was living, and with whom.

**13x6x5**

Duo and Heero waved to Professor Khushrenada and Coach Merquise as they left, and they got into Heero's car.

"Do you think he's homeless?" Duo asked, and Heero just shrugged as he started the car. "He is clean and dressed nice for being homeless. But I swear he wore that same outfit last time."

"Maybe he likes it," Heero suggested, not really paying attention.

"I bet he's neglected and abused," Duo continued, not listening to Heero. "Or he's a prostitute in a slimy hotel but because he brings in so much money they let him stay clean and dressed. And he walks around everywhere so he can pick up new clients."

Heero rolled his eyes as Duo talked, but noticed Wufei walking along a path as they drove by the park. The young man seemed lost in thought and distant, and Heero didn't point him out as Duo continued his fantasies about Wufei's life.

**13x6x5**

The University was not within walking distance, and Wufei wandered around the park killing time. He would have to wait until he went with Treize and Zechs and then try and find the restaurant in his kitten body.

[It'll take me all week to figure out which direction it's in,] Wufei thought, kicking a rock angrily as he walked. [I wish I never agreed to go to that stupid dinner party. I never would have ended up on this side of town. It's all 'Lena's fault!]

A familiar car pulled to a stop just ahead of Wufei, and he was brought of his musings as the window rolled down and Zechs' face was poking out the window.

"Mr. Chang, you seem to be in a lot of thought for just taking a run," Zechs said, and Wufei bristled a little, pausing by the car window.

"I have a lot on my mind," Wufei said evasively. "I've had a rough few weeks."

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home?" Treize added, leaning over from the passenger seat. "It'll be no bother, where do you live?"

[Same place you do,] Wufei thought to himself, the humor not escaping him. "I'm just exercising my mind and body," he said aloud. "I'll be going home in a few hours."

"If you're sure," Zechs said, but Wufei could tell he was hesitant.

"I am," Wufei said, putting as much conviction in his voice as he could. "Thank you, though, Zechs." He didn't want to keep talking, so he turned down a path and picked up a fast-paced jog. He had to get away.

**13x6x5**

"Rather informal, calling you by your first name," Treize said, frowning slightly. "But it's odd…"

"What?" Zechs prompted, looking over as he started the car again.

"I heard Mr. Maxwell say 'Coach Merquise' when we entered," Treize said, shrugging a bit. "I've never seen that young man before, but he knows you enough to call you by your first name."

"I don't think he's one of Relena's friends," Zechs said aloud. "At least at her last dinner party I'm positive he wasn't there."

Treize chuckled. "I would have definitely remembered seeing him."

Zechs smirked as he glanced over. "Should I be jealous?"

"Of a young, intelligent man, who is also subtly handsome?" Treize replied.

"I take that as a yes," Zechs muttered, but there was nothing but mirth in his voice and eyes.

**13x6x5**

It was dark, and Wufei submitted to finally walking over towards Treize and Zechs' home. He would just camp out a few hours until midnight when he could go back to a kitten and get warm and fed.

He turned the corner, and suddenly a shout was all the warning he had before he was barreled over by a giant dog. He went flailing into some mud and bushes, his smaller frame squashed by the giant beast.

"S-Sandrock!" a young man cried out, and Wufei managed to get his bearings and recognized Quatre running over to him, a horrified expression on his face. "I'm SO sorry!"

"I-it's ok," Wufei coughed, and Quatre dragged Sandrock off him. He brushed dirt from his body, and Quatre looked at him with bright eyes.

"He's such a good dog, I don't know what would make him tackle anyone," Quatre babbled, his grip on the dog faltering as Sandrock seemed determined to lick Wufei's hand.

"I don't mind, I like dogs," Wufei said, smiling at the dog as he knelt in front of him.

"My name's Quatre," Quatre introduced.

"Chang," Wufei replied, petting Sandrock. "'Fei Chang."

"…You're all dirty, I'm so sorry," Quatre apologized. "I live just down and around the block, please feel free to get cleaned up in my bathroom."

Wufei nodded, rising to his feet. This was a perfect chance to kill some more time before midnight. "I'll take you up on that offer, thank you."

Sandrock behaved as they walked to the duplex, and Wufei followed Quatre inside. "Here's the bathroom," Quatre said, showing Wufei into the room. "Feel free to wash up, I'll be in the living room."

It didn't take Wufei long to straighten himself out, he wasn't terribly dirty but it was nice to get the mud and dog drool off his hands. He went into the living and sat down on the couch at Quatre's gesture.

"My boyfriend is at work tonight, he would have liked to have met you," Quatre said, folding his legs under him as he sat on the chair opposite the couch.

"What does he do?" Wufei asked, curious. He never thought about what Quatre and Trowa did for a living. "And what do you do?"

"I'm an assistant instructor in the music department of the University," Quatre answered, smiling. "I'm taking this semester off, though, to focus on my creative music. My boyfriend Trowa works evenings at the animal hospital's emergency room during the weekends. He's in the middle of writing another book about animals."

"Wow," Wufei murmured, impressed. He had no idea what Quatre and Trowa did, just that they were always available during the days for Treize and Zechs. Now that explained everything. "And here I'm just hoping to finish my legal education."

Quatre giggled into his hand. "We're not filthy rich, we're in a duplex of all things," Quatre smiled. "But we do have the best neighbors."

"What are they like?" Wufei asked, thriving on the talk.

"Professor Treize Kushrenada is honorable and chivalrous," Quatre said, sighing romantically. "He's loyal and intelligent and…" Quatre trailed off, blushing. "Zechs is noble and devoted. Not many know, but he's a real prince descended from a prestigious family. His sister Relena is studying to take over the kingdom."

"…Relena?" Wufei repeated, his brow furrowing. "Relena Darlian?"

"You know her?" Quatre asked, mouth falling open.

"She's my only friend out here," Wufei explained honestly. "She invited me to a party not long ago, but I…couldn't make it."

"She's been looking for you!" Quatre exclaimed, leaping to his feet and seizing a startled Wufei's hand and dragged him to the kitchen where the phone was. He had dialed the number and thrust the phone into Wufei's hand before he could even stutter out a protest.

"Hello? Quatre?"

"…'Lena it's me," Wufei replied, and he winced and held the phone away from his ear. The piercing scream could be clearly heard.

"FEI! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Relena could be heard screaming. Her voice quieted and Wufei was able to hold the phone properly and speak to the babbling girl.

"Yes I'm alive…No…No…NO…it's complicated," Wufei said in response to Relena, his eyes flickered to Quatre. "I met someone…I can't tomorrow…No…No…No, not until Sunday…It's complicated."

Wufei sighed, and held out the phone to Quatre, covering the mouthpiece. "I should go. Thanks for letting me use your bathroom."

Quatre took the phone from Wufei and walked to the door. Wufei could almost hear Relena's cry of "Don't let him go!" from the kitchen. He walked down the street, glancing back behind him before dodging into some bushes. It would only be a few minutes until midnight.

He heard clocks chiming in the quiet night, and once he was back in his kitten body he ran back to the duplex and cleared the fence to the backyard. Sandrock was sleeping but opened his eyes and let Wufei curl up against his warm fur to sleep.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**13x6x5**

Wufei was up when the sun started to peek over the pink skyline, and he quickly dodged out of the doghouse and jumped the fence with minimal climbing. He had to find the restaurant, and he'd spend all day running around if he had to. Fortunately luck was on his side, and Treize was coming out to get the paper. Wufei watched as he unlocked the car door and grabbed a briefcase left inside the day before. With stealth and speed Wufei snuck into the car before the door was shut and hid under the seats.

Wufei dozed off but it wasn't long before the car engine started and Treize and Zechs were talking.

"Relena called last night," Zechs said. "Her missing friend called her from Quatre's, and now he's disappeared again."

"That's weird," Treize murmured.

"About as weird as our new kitten having the same name and also disappearing," Zechs added, and Treize snorted.

"You think our kitten is a boy?" Treize asked, incredulous. "Sure he doesn't act like a normal kitten, but he doesn't act human either."

"We should help him," Zechs persisted. "What if it's the same young man that was with Maxwell and Yuy? They have the same name, Treize, it can't be coincidence. If they're the same, he's definitely smart, but if he's a kitten he can't do much."

"If we see him again we'll catch him," Treize said. "But he probably won't show up now."

"If he really is a human, I wish he'd trust us," Zechs said, and his tone was hurt. "We took good care of that kitty."

Wufei listened and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Zechs was right, they _had_ taken good care of him. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, and when it stopped and Treize and Zechs got out, Wufei carefully snuck out and hid under the car.

When it was quiet, Wufei darted out, picked a direction and started running. He had to start getting his bearings, and the parking lot was faculty only for the campus. It would be a good central location for him to start searching.

Luck was finally shining on Wufei, because as the sun cast its noon shadow did he recognize the area. It was the street with the restaurant, and Wufei spotted it down the road. He made his way up to it, but the door was shut and no one could be seen inside or outside. He ran around to the back, and saw the back door open and a small kid dump out a bag of trash. Wufei let out a sharp meow and the kid stopped.

"Hello there!"

Wufei scowled. He sat back on his haunches and positively growled at the kid, who just laughed at him.

"Look, I'm sorry but fortunes are pretty powerful, there's nothing I can do," the kid apologized. "Here, you left your fortune behind. I've kept it for you, in case I ever saw you again. I bet that man I gave you to treated you really nice. He looked like he could use a good friend."

The kid dropped the fortune on the ground, and Wufei walked over to it.

[The right path may also be the unexpected one,] Wufei read. [Admit that love has many forms. Your lucky numbers are 6 and 13.]

Wufei scowled but picked the fortune up in his mouth and walked away. He sat in the shadows by the restaurant for a while before lying down miserably and falling asleep.

**13x6x5**

"Is this the new restaurant?" Zechs asked, and Treize nodded as they went in. "I heard it is good food."

"Welcome!"

"…Hey, you're the kid that gave me that kitten…" Zechs said, blinking at the boy.

"That's right," the kid grinned. "He's a good kitten, isn't he?"

"He's missing," Treize said sadly.

The kid tilted his head. "I just saw him."

Both men blinked and stared. "…What?" Zechs finally managed to choke out.

"He was in the back alley," the kid said, and let out a laugh as both men darted out of the front door and ran around the back of the building.

"Love really does know many forms."

**13x6x5**

"I don't see him," Treize said, hurrying with Zechs around the building.

"Wait…there he is," Zechs said, halting and grabbing Treize's arm.

Treize looked and finally saw the little kitten dozing in the shade by the side of the building. He carefully crept up to him, and leaned down and gently scooped him up.

Wufei yawned and blinked, before looking up at Treize. He didn't look surprised, but Treize could tell he was miserable.

"…Let's go home," Treize said. "I think the campus will survive one afternoon without us."

Zechs followed, but he stopped and picked up the piece of paper Wufei had been sleeping on. It was a fortune, and Zechs tucked it into his pocket before walking with Treize back to campus.

**13x6x5**

As soon as they were home, Treize sat down on the couch with Wufei in his lap. The little kitten was still oozing misery, and Treize didn't know where to start. Zechs sat on the chair opposite them, still looking at the little kitten.

"…So…you're really a person?" Treize finally asked, and Wufei nodded.

"Are you that boy that was with Yuy and Maxwell?" Zechs added.

Another nod confirmed.

"And you're friends with my sister Relena?" Zechs continued, and received another nod.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Treize murmured, his hand gently petting Wufei's back. "We would have…well…" Treize trailed off, and Wufei looked at him like he was stupid.

"…Yeah I'm still having a hard time believing this, I would have thought you were crazy," Treize admitted, and Wufei just shrugged and put his head back down.

Both men fell into silence, not knowing how to proceed. It was a little weird now that they knew their kitten could really understand them. It was one thing _pretending_ the kitten knew what was going on, and different when they _knew_ the kitten knew what was going on.

"…At any rate, are you hungry?" Treize asked, and Wufei didn't reply. He stood up and carried him into the kitchen anyway, opening a can of food and placing it on the tabletop. Wufei didn't seem hungry, but after a few seconds the hunger took over and he ate the entire serving.

Once he was done Zechs put the plate in the sink and Treize lifted Wufei back up. He held him up eyelevel, and noticed Wufei wouldn't look at him.

"I hope you're not sad because you're stuck with us?" Treize said, and Wufei shook his head. "Stuck as a kitten?" A nod was his answer. Treize carried him back into the living room and once again sat on the couch holding him.

"Zechs, hand me the phone, please? I'm going to call in the rest of the week."

"Your students have exams, you can't cancel the whole week," Zechs protested. "I'll call in."

"Don't you have a game Saturday?" Treize countered. "They need their coach there this week."

"…We'll alternate then."

"Deal."

**13x6x5**

Wufei…was still miserable. But with Treize and Zechs knowing his secret, it actually wasn't so bad anymore. And now one of them was always home. They were still busy, Treize had papers and Zechs had game plans, but Wufei didn't feel so lonely anymore. He responded when asked yes or no questions, and apparently he got the "are you stupid?" look down because every time they asked a complicated question he'd give it to them and they'd apologize and rephrase.

Wufei was dozing in a sun patch on the floor when Treize came up to him thoughtfully. "Are you dirty?"

Wufei yawned and blinked, giving his Look up at the man.

"…Yeah, you need a bath," Treize smiled, and before Wufei could dash away he was scooped up and taken into the kitchen. The sink was filled with warm water, and Wufei let out a whining mewl before he was dunked and scrubbed with kitten shampoo.

"We got you all these care things," Treize said as he scrubbed gently. "I just realized you've been with us all this time and neither of us has given you a bath. I bet you're filthy."

[I keep myself clean!] Wufei thought to himself, but he was finding it hard to be mad. Treize was gentle, the water was warm, and the scrubbing actually felt really nice.

He was dried with a fluffy towel, and Wufei shook a little to also dry himself. Treize brought out a little brush, and ran it through his fur. Wufei stretched, that was better than the bath! He nodded appreciatively and let Treize lift back to the living room.

Wufei expected to be put back in his sun patch, but Treize instead held him against his chest as he sprawled on the couch, feet on the table.

"Don't tell Zechs my feet are on the table," Treize said, and Wufei shook his head.

Treize chuckled, and kissed the top of Wufei's head. "You are good at keeping secrets."

Wufei curled on Treize's chest, knowing if he could show it, his blush would be up to his ears.

**13x6x5**

That whole week was different, and Wufei didn't know whether to like it or be embarrassed. Treize obviously told Zechs the brushing was a good thing, and now Wufei would spend his time rolling from side to side to be evenly brushed across his whole body. Zechs was more fun though, using Wufei's kitten instincts to play until he passed out and would wake up snuggled in his arms.

Both men were in the kitchen Sunday, and Wufei watched the clock carefully. He ran into the bathroom, and nosed the door closed. He had to push really hard for it to latch, but finally it clicked and Wufei could hear the clock ticking noon.

The chiming ended and Wufei opened his eyes, standing up straight. He looked at himself in the mirror, noticing how pale he was. Wufei shook his head, cupped some water to soothe his dry throat and slowly opened the bathroom door.

He quietly walked to the kitchen, and leaned against the corner wall, peeking out at Treize and Zechs. They were playfully arguing over to toss the salad in dressing and which kind.

It was cute, and Wufei felt like he was intruding.

"…Treize? Zechs?"

At their names both men whipped around, and stared wide-eyed at Wufei, who was still partially hidden by the corner wall.

"Wufei!" Treize exclaimed. "You're…"

"I stay human from noon until midnight every Sunday," Wufei explained quietly, still hiding. "I'll be a kitten again after midnight chimes."

"Well…um…want some lunch?" Zechs asked, and Wufei nodded.

"Toss it in Quatre's Roquefort dressing," Wufei said, sitting at the table. "It's both of your favorite."

Treize let out a chuckle and opened the fridge, pulling out the bottle. Lunch was good, and Wufei didn't feel half has awkward as he could have been.

He helped Zechs wash the dishes, and after the kitchen was cleaned they all silently moved into the living room. Treize and Zechs sat on the couch, and Wufei sat on the floor in front of them, resting his elbows on the coffee table and his chin in his hands.

It was quiet, and Wufei just looked at both men as they looked back at him. "Don't you have any questions that aren't yes and no?"

"What happened to you?" Zechs blurted out, and Treize nudged him.

Wufei shrugged. "I was going to a dinner party at Relena's, and stopped for lunch at the restaurant. I opened my fortune and then the next thing I remember is being here as a kitten."

"Do you need to call any family?" Treize asked, and Wufei shook his head.

"They won't care," Wufei replied, looking away and pretending to not notice the looks between Zechs and Treize. "I live alone a few towns over. I met Relena when I was out here looking at the University a few months ago. She was the guide for the campus, and we were fast friends. I should call her."

"I'll call her, I don't need her freaking out again, she called at 2am last week," Zechs said, chuckling lightly. "Well, is there anything you need?"

Wufei thought of something, but tried to hide it as he shook his head. Treize noticed the spark of an idea though, and wouldn't accept the negative answer. "Come on, out with it, what do you need?"

Wufei flushed, embarrassed Treize could read him. "I don't need anything. I'm fine, really."

"…Let me rephrase," Treize said smiling. "Is there anything you want or would like to do?"

"…I'd like to go play sports with Duo and Heero," Wufei admitted. "They're always in the park at this time."

"I could use some fresh air, a park stroll sounds nice," Treize said.

Zechs got the keys and they all climbed into the car. Wufei buckled himself in the back, and quietly watched the scenery pass. The constant radio changing brought him back to reality, and he frowned as he watched Treize and Zechs battle over the radio station after every song.

With a heaving sigh Wufei unbuckled and reached forward, changing the station to one he knew both of them listened to, but neither would admit it. He sat back with a smug grin and put his buckle back on.

"…This doesn't leave the car," Zechs said tersely, and Treize nodded in agreement.

Wufei just shrugged, still smug as the upbeat bubblegum pop music blasted through the speakers.

**13x6x5**

The park was beautiful, and Wufei took a deep breath of fresh air as he got out of the car. There was the usual crowd of players, but Wufei didn't see Heero or Duo.

"Let's stroll around," Treize suggested. "Perhaps they're on the other side of the park?"

Wufei nodded and fell into step behind them. Zechs reached back and gently drew Wufei forward until he was between them, and Wufei flushed lightly as Zechs kept his arm over his shoulder.

"I'd like to talk," Treize finally admitted, and Wufei looked up at him. Treize was smiling as he looked down. "You seem to know our favorite dressing and radio station, but we don't know yours."

Wufei felt his flush darken as he looked down at the path they were walking. They talked about everything, and Wufei's comments showed he was intelligent and witty, easily snapping back counters to Zechs' teases.

It was growing colder, and Wufei leaned into Zechs as a breeze chilled his arms. Zechs ran his hand down Wufei's arm, feeling the goose bumps before bringing it back up and resting it back on his shoulder.

"Let's head back," Treize suggested. "I can start dinner as well."

Wufei nodded in agreement, and the trio walked back to the car. Wufei didn't see Heero or Duo anywhere, and was a little disappointed. He wanted to at least tell his new friends that he wasn't trying to avoid them.

The ride back was entertaining as well, and the radio station stayed put on the classic rock Wufei admitted was his favorite. Back home Treize ushered both out of the kitchen, and tossed the salad in a basil enriched ranch that was also admitted as a favorite. The conversation almost never stopped, and after the kitchen was clean and popcorn popped they settled in the living room.

"Do you…need to wash your clothes?" Treize asked, curiously eyeing Wufei attire.

Wufei glanced down. "I'm not sure, I haven't but…I think it's all the baths you give me. It keeps me clean."

Treize chuckled. "I'm sure we have some shorts and a shirt you can wear while I run another load of laundry before bed."

Wufei flushed as he came back into the living room, and Zechs couldn't help but laugh quietly. It was one of Treize's shirts and it trailed halfway down Wufei's thighs. The shorts were a pair of bright orange boxers Relena gave as a gift that were too small for Zechs, and barely peeked out from under the hem of the shirt. Treize took the armful of laundry and started the wash, and Wufei sat on the chair, tucking his knees to his chest and pulling the shoulder of the shirt up.

Treize came back and joined Zechs on the couch, and Wufei coughed a little to clear his throat.

"You know, it was really nice having someone around, but you guys don't have to miss work on my behalf," Wufei said quietly. "It's honestly not that bad, and I can play with Sandrock if I get bored."

Treize and Zechs shared a look, before both looking at Wufei.

"…Do you want to come to campus?" Zechs asked, and Wufei shook his head.

"I'd rather stay here."

"It's not that we don't trust you," Treize said, and Wufei flushed at the T-word. "It's just…different now. And I personally feel like a bad person if I left you alone all day."

"Cats are independent anyway," Wufei countered, but he gave a reassuring smile. "I'll be ok. Just…no more catnip toys, I'm going to lose my mind one day soon."

Zechs laughed, and Treize chuckled lightly. "Is there anything else?"

"…Well…" Wufei flushed a dark red. "I know…you're um…_together_ and as a cat I have really good hearing…"

The look of mortification on both Zechs and Treize would have been hilarious if the topic wasn't so awkward for Wufei to say.

"…If you could leave the back door open, I could probably get the screen door open and closed so I can go outside for a while," Wufei finished, talking into his lap as his ears burned.

Treize started laughing, and Zechs had his face buried in his hands as he tried to muffle his hysterics.

"That…we can do that for you," Treize said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "I…honestly appreciate your consideration for our privacy."

"It got worse when Zechs came out for a drink afterwards," Wufei mumbled, unable to shake the scene from his mind, and Zechs let out a very embarrassed laugh.

"I'll be sure to put some pants on before strutting around the house," Zechs promised.

The topic changed, and it stayed away from such awkward subjects. Wufei accepted a bowl of ice cream as an almost-midnight snack and Treize changed the laundry over. The clock started to chime, and Wufei let out a sleepy yawn. Zechs took the dishes into the kitchen and Wufei vaguely heard the water running. His eyes closed and he curled up on the chair as he dozed off.

Treize came into the living room with Wufei's dry clothes to find a gray and orange kitten sleeping where he had just left a boy. He blinked at the sight, then looked down at the clothes in his hands. Black shirt…white pants…

Treize took the laundry into the kitchen where Zechs was drying the bowls from popcorn and ice cream.

"Should we get him some new clothes?" Treize said, placing the laundry on the table. "I'm thinking neon zebra print pants."

Zechs gave Treize a bizarre look, and Treize motioned to the living room. Zechs came back with a grin on his face.

"…With a florescent orange and green spotted shirt."

**TBC**


End file.
